Let Me Take You There
by Ju Trajano
Summary: Shikamaru só queria levá-la até lá. / Prêmio do Concurso ComemorArte para Ikaiara, ganhadora do 3º lugar.


**Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A música usada pertence ao Plain White T's.**

**Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

_Let Me Take You There_

Shikamaru estava deitado em um campo gramado, olhando suas preciosas nuvens. Cada forma de cada nuvem era como um segredo para ele. Um segredo que somente ele conhecia.

Sentiu a presença de sua companheira de equipe. A loura que fazia parte do segredo de alguma nuvem que ele olhava.

A mulher que preenchia seus pensamentos sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ino perguntou. – Ah, nem me responda. Você está olhando suas preciosas nuvens. Qual é a graça nisso? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Nuvens são tão brancas ao ponto de serem fascinantes. E o que mais me atrai nelas é o fato delas serem intocáveis. Eu nunca poderei tê-las comigo algum dia. Então me contento apenas em apreciá-las. – Shikamaru respondeu.

- Talvez, em algum morro mais alto, você possa senti-las. – Ino disse dando de ombros.

- Minha fascinação por elas é tão grande que eu não quero apenas senti-las. Eu quero levá-las comigo. – Shikamaru disse, fechando os olhos.

- Elas no céu já te acompanham para qualquer lugar… - Ino disse, deitando-se ao lado dele. -… igual a mim aqui na terra. – ela completou em um sussurro.

Ele se sentou e puxou a mão de Ino para ela se colocar sentada ao lado dele.

- Vem comigo. – ele disse se levantando.

- Para onde? – ela perguntou assustada.

**I know a place that we can go to**

_Eu conheço um lugar que podemos ir_

**A place where no one knows you**

_Um lugar onde ninguém te conhece_

**They won't know who we are**

_Eles não saberão quem nós somos_

**I know a place that we can run to**

_Eu conheço um lugar para onde podemos correr_

**And do those things we want to**

_E fazer aquelas coisas que queremos_

**They won't know who we are**

_Eles não saberão quem nós somos_

- Eu conheço um lugar que ninguém pode nos reconhecer. Ninguém saberá quem nós somos. Nós poderemos correr e fazer o que quisermos. – Shikamaru disse.

- E onde seria isso? – Ino perguntou.

- Um lugar especial, onde poucos entram. Poucos conhecem esse lugar, porque ele é quase restrito. – Shikamaru disse, se aproximando dela.

**Let me take you there**

_Deixe-me te levar lá_

**I wanna take you there**

_Eu quero te levar lá_

- Deixe-me te levar até lá. Eu quero te levar até lá. – Shikamaru sussurrou no ouvido de Ino, que ficou arrepiada.

- Me leve até lá. – ela respondeu e foi sendo guiada por ele.

**I know a place that we've forgotten**

_Eu conheço um lugar que esquecemos_

**A place we won't get caught in**

_Um lugar onde não seremos pegos_

**They won't know who we are (they won't know, won't**

**know who we are)**

_Eles não saberão quem nós somos (Não saberão, não saberão)_

**I know a place where we can hide out**

_Eu conheço um lugar onde podemos nos esconder_

**And turn our hearts inside out**

_E virar nossos corações do avesso_

**They won't know who we are**

_Eles não saberão quem nós somos_

- Neste lugar esquecemos as preocupações, os deveres e os aborrecimentos. Nunca seremos pegos lá. Ninguém sabe que somos. Nós podemos nos esconder e lá nossos corações são tocados da maneira mais arrepiante possível. E eu quero te levar até lá. – Shikamaru disse.

**Let me take you there**

_Deixe-me te levar lá_

**I wanna take you there**

_Eu quero te levar lá_

**Let me take you there**

_Deixe-me te levar lá_

**Take you there**

_Levar-te lá_

**Take you there**

_Levar-te lá_

- Me leve até lá. Eu quero conhecer esse local. – ela disse sorrindo. – Lá tem flores?

- Quantas você quiser. – Shikamaru disse.

- Demora muito para chegar até lá? – Ino perguntou.

- Lá está mais perto do que você imagina. – Shikamaru respondeu

**I know a place we'll be together**

_Eu conheço um lugar onde ficaremos juntos_

**And stay this young forever**

_E ficaremos jovens para sempre_

**They won't know who we are**

_Eles não saberão quem nós somos_

- Lá nós podemos ficar juntos para sempre e nunca envelheceremos. – Shikamaru comentou.

**Let me take you there**

_Deixe-me te levar lá_

**I wanna take you there**

_Eu quero te levar lá_

**Let me take you there**

_Deixe-me te levar lá_

**Take you there**

_Levar-te lá_

**Take you there**

_Levar-te lá_

- Como se chama esse local? – Ino perguntou.

- O nome dele começa com C. – ele deu uma pista.

- Não faço ideia. – Ino disse rindo. – Outra pista?

- Depois do C, vem a letra O. – ele disse, rindo também.

**We can get away to a better place **

_Nós podemos fugir para um lugar melhor,_

**I****f you let me take you there**

_Se você me deixar te levar lá_

**We can go there now cause every second counts**

_Nós podemos ir lá agora, pois cada segundo conta_

**Girl just let me take you there**

_Garota, apenas me deixe te levar lá_

**Take you there**

_Levar-te lá_

- Nós podemos fugir pra lá. Lá é bem melhor. Só basta você me deixar te levar até lá. E podemos ir agora, cada segundo lá é valioso. – Shikamaru disse.

- Me leva até lá logo. – Ino disse. – Me diz o nome também.

- Garota, apenas me deixe te levar lá. – Shikamaru disse. – Chegamos.

- Mas só viemos a uns metros a esquerda de onde estávamos. – Ino disse, estranhando.

- É simples! – Shikamaru disse. – O local para onde eu quero te levar te acompanha pra qualquer lugar. Esse local é meu coração, pois eu te amo.

- E por quê demorou tanto para dizer isso? – Ino perguntou, beijando-o.

**Fim**

**xxx**

Primeira ShikaIno õ/ Gostei muito de escrever ela *-*

Espero que a Ikaiara tenha gostado.

Beijos :*

Reviews? *-*


End file.
